Title
Changing your Title *To change your Player Title, goto the menu >> "Community" >> "Character" Tab >> "Title" Field Elder *Elder Fencer *Elder Swordsman *Elder Bounty Hunter *Elder Brawler *Elder Carbineer *Elder Commando *Elder Marksman *Elder Pistoleer *Elder Pikeman *Elder Rifleman *Elder Smuggler *Teras Kasi Elder *Elder Bio-Engineer *Elder Creature Handler *Elder Ranger *Elder Scout *Elder Squad Leader *Elder Combat Medic *Elder Doctor *Elder Medic *Elder Jedi *Elder Architect *Elder Armorsmith *Elder Artisan *Elder Chef *Elder Droid Engineer *Elder Merchant *Elder Tailor *Elder Weaponsmith *Elder Bio-Engineer *Elder Dancer *Elder Entertainer *Elder Image Designer *Elder Musician *Elder Politician *Elder Shipwright Note: only available if you mastered these professions pre-NGE Imperial Space *Imperial Pilot Initiate *Imperial Astromech Specialist *Imperial Pilot Elite Tactician *Imperial Technology Expert *Imperial Ordnance Expert *Imperial Ace Pilot Neutral Space *Fledgling Pilot *Astromech Specialist *Starship Expert Tactician *Starship Expert *Space Ordnance Expert *Master Pilot Rebel Space *Droid Commander *Alliance Ace Pilot *Alliance Recruit *Alliance Combat Ace Tactician *Rebel Elite Corps *Alliance Ordnance Expert Beast Master *Beast Handler *Beast Master *Merase Master *Chief Geneticist Bounty Hunter *Enforcer *Stalker *Avenger *Master Bounty Hunter *Agent *Informant *Inspector *Bounty Hunter *Investigator Citizenship *Wanderer *Citizen of City *Militia of City *Mayor of City Commando *Recruit *Heavy Infantry *Shock Trooper *Master Commando Entertainer *Dazzler *Enthraller *Captivator *Master Entertainer *Apprentice Dancer *Apprentice Musician *Apprentice Performer *Composer *Expert Hairstylist *Hairstylist *Instrumentalist *Master Dancer *Master Image Designer *Master Musician *Mezmerizer *Personal Trainer *Plastic Surgeon *Tattoo Artist *Virtuoso Jedi *Force Sensitive *Force Adept *Jedi Apprentice *Jedi *Jedi Master Medic *Field Stabilizer *Emergency Technician *Field Surgeon *Master Medic Officer *Tactician *Strategist *Field Commander *Master Officer Politician *Novice Politician *Statesman *Accountant *Warmaster *Urban Planner *Master Politician Smuggler *Fence *Scoundrel *Rogue *Master Smuggler *Bootlegger *Pirate *Master Underworld Smuggler *Gunslinger *Swashbuckler Spy *Sneak *Infiltrator *Assassin *Master Spy Trader *Architect - Structure spec? *Artisan *Bartender - (Domestics) *Businessman *Clothier - (Domestics) *Costumier - (Domestics) *Defense Engineer - (Structure) *Drive Technician - (Structure) *Droid Builder - (Engineer) *Droid Designer - (Engineer) *Entrepreneur *Expert Droid Engineer - (Engineer) *Expert Tailor - (Domestics) *Home Designer - (Structure) *Installation Designer - (Structure) *Interior Designer - (Structure) *Iron Chef - (Domestics) *Manager *Master Artisan *Master Merchant *Master Starfighter Engineer - (Structure) *Master Tailor - (Domestics) *Merchant *Recruiter *Propagandist *Starfighter Engineer - (Structure) *Surveyor *Systems Expert - (Structure) *Uniform Marshal - (Domestics) Collection *Novice Collector *Collector Extraordinaire (Only obtainable by being the first on a server to complete) Collection Slayer *Novice Collector *Tusken Terrorizer *Womprat Slayer *Tabage Terrorizer *Vrelt Exterminator *Squall Suppressor *Langlatch Liquidator *Remmer Repressor *Stintaril Supressor *Butcher of the Baz-Nitch *Queller of the Quenker *Angler Exterminator *Kliknik Killer *Merek Marauder *Gaping Spider Slayer *Shear Mite Suppressor *Dalyrake Destroyer *Kreetle Killer *Tanc Mite Terminator *Bloodseeker Mite Butcher *Destroyer of the Lava Beetle *Whisper Bird Butcher *Kai Tok Killer *Peko Peko Pulverizer *Dispatcher of the Perlek *Mantigrue Marauder *Gulginaw Executioner *Vir Vur Eradicator *Skreeg Demoralizer *Mamien Maimer *Veermok Victimizer *Gurk Grappler *Hanadak Slasher *Afarathu Bully *Rill Wrecker *Vesp Hunter *Kamurith Killer *Voritor Killer *Champion Krayt *Champion Rancor *Tortur Torturer *Tulrus Tackler *Graul Gasher *Force Insensitive *Big Game Hunter *Nemesis of the Living Dead *Undead Decapitator *Quarantine Escapee Collection Fisherman *Novice Angler *Nabooian Angler *Master Angler Collection Kill *Feared Imperial Pilot *Feared Rebel Pilot *Dread of the Black Sun *Void Wing's Vexation *Droid Pilot Assassin *Hidden Dagger's Nightmare *Ace of Aces (SWG Legends exclusive) Collection Themepark *Code Breaker *Saboteur *Meatlump Investigator *Meatlump Doll Collector Quest *Hero of the Corellian Security Force Instance *Hero of Echo Base 5th Anniversary Badges *Hero of Empire Day (Imperial) *Hero of Remembrance Day (Rebel) Note: only available if you were hand picked by Vader/Leia 6th Anniversary Badges * Champion of Empire Day (Imperial) *Champion of Rememberance Day (Rebel) *Vandal for the Rebellion (Collection) *Imperial Anti-Propaganda Enforcer? (Collection) 7th Anniversary Badges *Chosen of Empire Day (imperial) *Chosen of Rememberance Day (Rebel) *Vandal for the Rebellion 2010 (Collection/Rebel) *Imperial Anti-Propaganda Enforcer 2010? (collection/Rebel) Galactic Moon Festival *The Galactic Trickster Note: only available if you purchased the Badge for the Galactic Moon Festival in 2008. *The Galactic Jester Note: only available if you purchased the Badge for the Galactic Moon Festival in 2009. *The Galactic Joker Note: only available if you purched the Badge for the Galactic Moon Festival in 2010 Life Day *Celebrant of Life Ewok Festival of Love *Emissary of the Festival of Love *The Matchmaker *Disciple of Kyoopid Miscellaneous Titles *Toy Recaller (Only available on April 1, 2009) *Fugitive from Server (Free CTS) *Traveller from Server (Free CTS) *From Server (Free CTS) *Born on Server *Master Treasure Hunter *Master Interior Decorator *Millionaire (Purchased from a NPC in Wayfar, Tat. for 1 Million Credits) *Billionaire (Purchased from a NPC in Wayfar, Tat. for 1 Billion Credits) TCG Card Titles *The Fearless (War Torn Soldier Painting from the Threat of the Conqueror series) *Skirmisher (War Torn Soldier Painting from the Threat of the Conqueror series) *Hard-Boiled (War Torn Soldier Painting from the Threat of the Conqueror series) *Spellweaver (Nightsister Instigator Painting from the Nightsisters Revenge series) *Nightsister Slave (Nightsister Instigator Painting from the Nightsisters Revenge series) *Darksider (Nightsister Instigator Painting from the Nightsisters Revenge series) *Underlord (Breakthrough Painting from the Shadow Syndicate series) *XTS Executive (Breakthrough Painting from the Shadow Syndicate series) *Black Sun Koppo Vigo (Breakthrough Painting from the Shadow Syndicate series) Category:Guides Category:Stubs